


Quite disgraceful

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), “Gremlin Sothis” should be a canon tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: “Sothis. What is this?”Sothis seals Edelgard’s fate.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Series: My light, my heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	Quite disgraceful

_“Byleth._ What _are you doing? You’ve been staring at that report for over five minutes, now.”_

_“Sothis.”_ Byleth turns from her desk, holding the paper up. _“What is this?”_

She peers over and stifles a chuckle. _“Why, it would appear your Edelgard left a doodle of you two holding hands.”_

Byleth nods, satisfied, and returns to her work.

But Sothis blocks her sight by drifting in front of her. She’s grinning as she says, _“Circle it and put a smiley face; she’ll be glad to know you saw it.”_

Byleth does so, and Sothis is cackling, _howling_ into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> poor Edie can't catch a break in my fics, can she?
> 
> thanks for reading! feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> i’ve a bigger upload coming next week. i might keep uploading short things like this in between longer pieces. or i might not, if i don't have any more ideas. 
> 
> aaaaand i hope that you have a good day!


End file.
